


Figured It Out

by Cassie Morgan (BADFalcon)



Category: Good Charlotte
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-11
Updated: 2005-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:52:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8752189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BADFalcon/pseuds/Cassie%20Morgan
Summary: Benji knows what he likes.





	

I like sex.

I like a man to know what he wants and isn't shy about getting it from me. I want him to tell me all his most secret fantasies, and demand mine.

I like sex that hasn't taken place.. waiting, and being made to wait while suggestions or tasks are given to me, so that I am desperate, making the orgasms when they do come explosive.

I like sex that is all in the mind... being given tasks that I might carry out when you aren't there, things that perhaps are difficult to do. I am greedy. I like to have sex in some form or another at least once a day but more is preferable. That can include talking, cybering, actual sex.. whatever. I'd like to be in a haze of sexual desire most of the time.

I like sex to be romantic, you stroking my soft smooth white skin and murmuring endearments in my ear, nibbling my neck, making me feel like the most important person on the planet.

I like sex to be dirty, you shoving your hard cock into me roughly, your fingernails scratching my skin, your come on my face, as you pull my hair and fuck my ass.

I like sex to be messy. I like my hair wild, come on my body, the taste of you in my mouth, parts that are sore from your touch. I like dirty talk, mine and yours, the filthier and more perverted, the better.

I like sex to be slow and soft, your cock barely moving in me, my ass slowly and softly pulsating around you so that you can feel every inch of my inner walls against your smooth cock skin. Lying there just feeling each other, hearing our breathing, floating on the sensations.

I like sex to be fast and furious, you throwing me up against the wall, hard, banging my head on the plaster, bruising my shoulders, when you take my cock all the way in my throat, biting my nipples until I cry out.

I like sex to be secret and naughty, you and I should not even be together, should not be talking. It's risky. It's wrong even. If found out, there would be consequences.

I like sex to be public, so that there is a risk of being seen and found out, but not so much that this actually happens. You on the phone, whispering in my ear to thrust my hand down my trousers and jerk myself off as I sit in my car in the park in the daytime. ‘Go on, make yourself come for me.’ And I do.

I like sex to be quiet and beautiful. You are my love, you hold my hands in yours and tell me you love me to the end of time. You know every inch of my body, every inch of my mind. Our love fills the air and moves our limbs.

I like sex to be full of emotion. You make me feel so good that emotions well up inside me, I cry, unable to name what I'm feeling, but it's a huge release and you are happy to see me like that. My tears fall salt on your chest and drip slowly down your skin leaving a trail of my feelings across you.

I like sex to be painful, so it almost isn't sex any more. You hit me, slap me, cane me, whip me, building up gradually so that the pain turns to pleasure, and fills me with a trancelike high that takes half an hour to move through.

I like sex to be sleepy. It's the middle of the night. I wake up and find your cock has snuck inside me, like a homing pigeon finding its nest without looking. I barely wake as you move, a receptacle for your comfort.

I like sex to be humiliating, so that I feel a thrilling kind of shame to be the kind of slut who likes dirty stuff, and even more shame to like being humiliated like that. Stood in the corner, made to apologise for small infractions, treated as a dog, told to refer to myself as a dirty little bitch.

I like sex to be refreshing. We come home from a day out tired and perhaps we are a little crabby. We slide hands over each other, cuddling, then gently, with no fuss, have sex, maybe just in one position, nothing special.. but afterwards we both feel better.

I like sex to be orgasmic. I come every different way for you, from stroking, from nibbling, from your cock pumping my ass, from rocking on your thigh, from talking. I come 30 times in a row, or once for ten minutes without stopping, or maybe there are just two huge, fantastically strong ones. You are not afraid of my pleasure or the sounds I make. You don't expect all my orgasms to occur before yours.

I like sex to be moving. We feel so much for each other that it is not our bodies that merge, but our souls, it's almost spiritual. Your face as you come is precious, our eyes open, drawing and giving love in an endless circle.

I like sex to be forceful. You find me, grab me, tie me up so my bonds are tight. You gag me, then hurt me and use me however you want, making me feel vulnerable, making me feel your masculine strength. You insist on my body opening to you in every position you've always wanted from a man, from me. You give me orders and expect them to be followed instantly. You tell me to get a glass of water in this way and I am immediately stirring for you. You expect me to clean your cock after you have cum.

I like sex to be sensual. We use every kind of texture on each other's bodies, soft, hard, silky, furry, smooth, bubbly, ridged, leather, wool, metal, cream, liquid. You vary your touch and move to different places on my body so as not to accustom me to one. You watch me carefully to see when I am feeling pleasure, and when you see it, deliver me more.

I like sex.  
But I love sex with you


End file.
